RWBY One Shot Requests
by Assassin759
Summary: I've decided to copy this over from my Wattpad page. My username there is DanPeck82 if you want to find me there. This book will be based on requests only. The first chapter has the rules.
1. Rules (Comment here for requests)

You can request any kind of RWBY related fanfiction. It can be any genre. Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, etc.

The only restrictions are that it needs to stay PG-13, which means no sex, and not a lot of language. Other than that, everything is acceptable and I'll try my best to write every single request.

Make sure to comment on this chapter when requesting. If your request is complicated, you just don't feel like commenting, or you have any questions, you can just PM me.


	2. Weiss x Male Musician Reader

_**This was requested by Noname1537163 on Wattpad.**_

You were sitting in an empty classroom, playing your favorite song on your guitar, which was also your weapon. You designed it when you were five, and you still thought it was cool when you were old enough to get a weapon, so your parents helped you make it into a real thing.

Basically, it was a guitar with piano keys on the back of the neck, sharp edges on the body, and special technology to make it hover above the ground. It was a guitar/axe/piano/hoverboard combo and you wouldn't trade it for the world.

You were alone, but you weren't lonely. You were waiting for the Music Appreciation class to start, and even if you weren't fifteen minutes early you would just be alone somewhere else playing music. That's pretty much hoe you spend your free time. Your teammates would always bug you, telling you to socialize more, but you'd usually respond by playing your music louder with a smug look on your face.

The sound of your music was interrupted by the squeaking of the hinges of the door to the classroom. You looked over, wondering why the school couldn't bother to oil them. Your thoughts were instantly stopped, however, when you saw the most beautiful person you've ever laid your eyes on.

She had white hair tied in a ponytail on the side of her head, blue eyes fixed in an icy, determined stare, she held herself with more dignity than any soldier you've seen, and it was as if every step she took was calculated perfectly. She quickly glanced around the room, and once she found a god seat she didn't take her eyes off of it until she sat down. Thankfully, she was in front of you so you could look at her without being caught. But she was too far away for you to make a move, so you decided to make a plan.

The class passed like any other. It seemed like the white-haired girl wasn't new to the class, so you weren't sure why you hadn't noticed her there before. Maybe you just weren't paying attention to the other students? It didn't matter. What did matter is that you had to find a way to get her to notice you.

You stayed up all night writing a song for the girl. You had found out a little bit about her by...coincidentally going to a few of the same places. Her name was Weiss Schnee, meaning she was not only pretty, but pretty rich.

After a few more days, you finally finished the song and decided to wait outside the library, where Weiss usually spent about half an hour before classes started. When you saw her, you started strumming to make a steady, soft, metallic rhythm. As Weiss approached, you kept your eyes on her to make sure she knew that you were singing about her. You sang loudly enough for her to hear, but quietly enough that it didn't cause too much of a scene.

"I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the-" She cut you off by grabbing the neck of your guitar. Normally, you'd break her wrist, but you couldn't hurt her for any reason.

"I'm sorry. Do I even know you?" She asked. She sounded annoyed, and didn't seem to like your gesture at all. After a bit of hesitation, realizing that this was the first time she spoke to you, you responded, "Well no. But-" Weiss cut you off again, and started walking away. "That's what I thought. Please don't talk to me again."

You just watched as she walked away. Even while she turned you down, she was still magnificent. You knew that you had to try again. The next day, you smiled to yourself as you waited in her favorite coffee shop.

When she walked in and saw you looking at her, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh God. This had better be a coincidence." She said, sounding even more aggravated than the first time you two had met. You slowly stood up and walked over. "Just give me a chance. Let me introduce myself. Then, if you want, I'll leave."

She didn't say anything in response. After half a minute of silence, she looked up at you expectantly. "Well? I'm waiting." She said as she crossed her arms. With a second of hesitation, you smirked. "Well my name is [Name], I'm a first year student at Beacon, I've got a pretty good GPA, and I like to write music. " There was another moment of silence, then she finally spoke. "Fine. We can talk a bit more, but only until I finish my coffee."

You grinned as you sat down with her. She still seemed pretty cold, but you managed to warm her up a little bit. You both talked about your tastes in music (You liked darker stuff while she preferred classical), your families (She had two siblings, and you were an only child), and many other things. Despite being pretty much opposites, you thought you were starting to break through her hard coating. At the end of the date, Weiss walked out the door. "We might talk again later." She said with a small smile. You instantly felt relieved, knowing that she didn't hate you.

A week later, you had hung out with Weiss a lot more. She was adamant that you weren't dating, even though you both went to eat, watch movies, and other classic date ideas. One day, you took her to a quiet, empty park. You pulled out your guitar, letting it hover in front of you. You cracked your knuckles before playing a gentle, classical style song. Weiss smiled as she listened, looking out at the view from the hill you were sitting on.

At the end of the day, when you walked Weiss to her room, she smiled and kissed you softly, surprising you. You just stared at her as she winked at you, then walked into her room. "That was a nice date, [Name]. We should go on another one tomorrow." She said before closing the door.

 **Make sure to leave a comment, and let me know what you thought. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Why? How could I improve?**


End file.
